Last Favor
by SilverRayan
Summary: “Please, don't hurt them, I beg you,” the battered seeker whispered. “Do it as a first – and last – favor for your bondmate.” - Shattered Glass AU


Prime stared down at the mechs writhing beneath his feet. They were so tiny; he could crush them both in one step. Doing so would not only bring him pleasure, but would also cripple that annoying Decepticon Communications Officer, Soundwave. Blaster would be pleased, would in fact relish the broken spirit of his rival as he learned that two of his precious cassettes had been terminated. Or rather, two of his sparklings. The Prime had to admit, that had been a clever ploy on the enemy's part, disguising the sparklings as drones when the war began. Optimus had methodically tracked down every living sparkling and their creators and had them offlined. He had no use for them beyond future soldiers, and most would not survive in the Autobot ranks to make it to that level, anyway. No, most would have sided with those goody goody Cons, providing _them_ with future soldiers, and that he could not allow. Apparently he had missed six of them however. Well, the two within his grasp would serve as a warning for the others, and would have the added benefit of breaking their creator. Idly, he wondered where the other one was. Unless, well if Soundwave was a split spark that could mean that he was able to create without a bondmate. He toyed with the idea of forcing the mech into a breeder position, but discarded it. Why waste so much time on sparklings that weren't likely to survive? Maybe after they had won the war, if Soundwave still lived, he would reconsider.

Metal creaked under the pressure of his foot, the sparklings too damaged to even cry. They had, for the longest time, before the stress got to their vocalizers. He had a set of twins under his own command, and as such knew exactly how to hurt them. He had taken great pleasure in tormenting one, slowly removing pieces of armor, applying the whip, and slicing the delicate protoform underneath. It had been amusing to watch the other cry out, begging to take the pain if only he would leave his twin alone. When he did, the injured one, the smaller, red cassette, did the same thing, despite not being able to take as much as his older, larger brother. Now however, he was bored with the tiny mechs. Still, just killing them would be a mercy, one that he was no prepared to give. What to do, what to do? Hmm, he had never killed a twin before. He wondered if the rumors were true, the ones that said the surviving twin's spark would linger before extinguishing, losing the will to live. Or perhaps it would survive and try to take revenge? This could be fun.

Optimus moved his foot, allowing the younglings a measure of freedom. They curled around each other, their small frames shaking with silent sobs. He gave them a moment, the last they would ever have, together before he reached down and roughly jerked them apart.

"How precious. I hope you used your time to say goodbye. This is the last time you will ever see each other. You," he jerked the blue one, Bumble…Rumble, something like that, "have a date with the smelting pit. Your darling brother will spend the remainder of his days locked in Ratchet's medical bay. The good doctor is quite eager to study the effects that your death will have on your brother's spark." Blue optics widened, and Rumble renewed his struggles, desperately thrashing and kicking, trying to find some way to get to – or at least protect – his little brother. While the elder twin fought the crushing grip, Frenzy remained limp, optics silently pleading to die with his brother.

"No!" a weak voice rasped. The Prime had been ignoring the Seeker chained at his feet for the better part of a joor. He had no intention of sparing the puny mechs, and thus had no reason to listen to pleas for mercy for them. He glanced down. The Decepticon Air Commander was in rough shape. His frame was dented and scratched, wrapped in chains. Energon dripped from several deep gashes in his wings, which were trembling fiercely. Despite his injuries however, it was quite clear that the mech's spirit had not been broken; blue fire raged in the sapphire optics, radiating hatred and fear for the lives on the younglings. He showed no fear for his own. "Please! Please do this! Let them go!"

"And why should I do that, pretty one? My officers are so excited for the experiment to commence."

"Please," the battered seeker whispered. "Do it as a first – and last – favor for your bondmate." Red optcs widened slightly. The seeker was offering his spark in exchange for the lives of the brats. A shiver of pleasure line through him. He had convetted the seeker for so long; back before the war he had had the pleasure of befriending the brilliant scientist when he would visit the archives. He had offered the snow colored mech a permanent place by his side as his Royal Consort, but the mech had looked upon his true self in horror. In response to Starscream's disobedience he had burned they flyer's beloved Crystal City to the ground. Still, Starscream had not yielded. Now, now he could have the vivacious seeker under his complete control. He could use his wonderful processing power to wipe out the Cons in short order.

"My bondmate, eh? You realize that I could just kill them and take you anyway." Starscream's voice was colder than ice.

"You do that and I'll make your life the Pit on Cybertron. I will fight you until the colors seep from my cold, dead corpse." Prime weighed his options. He could subdue the seeker, but it would be so much more convenient if Starscream was submissive by choice. And he could always kill the scraplets later.

"Very well. I will allow them to go free. As a kind and loving bondmate I will even allow you to say goodbye." He dropped the tiny mechs into Starscream's arms, not noticing the way Starscream curled over them protectively. He strode out of the room, confident the three trapped inside could do no harm.

'_Creator no! You can't do this_,' Frenzy sobbed over their bond to their mother creator. Rumble clung to the larger mech's neck.

'_Pleasedon't! He'll destroy you!'_

'_Hush, my precious sparklings. I will not allow any more harm to come to you. I want you to live, to be free and grow up. This is the only way. I love you.'_

'_No, no it's not! It can't be! We don't want you to be do this!' _

'_What about Soundwave? You're already bonded!' _

'_It won't work,' _

'_and when Prime finds out,' _

'_he'll kill you!'_

'_Soundwave will be devastated!'_

'_So will Rav, Lazer, 'Saw and Ratbat!'_

Both were openly sobbing now, trying to talk their carrier out of his plan. Starscream was having none of it, however.

'_I know, sparklets, and I wish I did not have to hurt them so. But you and they will survive without me. That is all that matters now.'_ Starscream felt wretched. He had never wanted to subject his children to such horrors, but they deserved nothing less than the truth. He wished, feverishly, that they were anywhere but here. He wanted the war to go away, to be back as it was before Prime had come to power.

He remembered the confident, sure archivist whom he had met shortly after he and his mate had bonded. The mech had been interested in his work, but seemed disappointed with his refusal to work on weapons. They hadn't been particularly close; the older mech hadn't even known that he had a mate and child. He supposed that he shouldn't have been so surprised when the tyrant requested his eternal vows. The fury that he had seen in Orion's optics moments after his rejection had terrified the poor scientist, and with good reason. Not even a joor later Crystal City had began to burn. He, Soundwave and Ravage had been some of the few lucky enough to escape. They had been found, half dead by a mathematician who would come to lead the Decepticons. He had taken them to a construction team, which had an engineer who had also earned a degree in Medicine. To this day Starscream was thankful that Hook had helped them. His mate and sparkling would have been lost without the Constructicons. He knew that Rumble and Frenzy would be safe in their hands once they were free from their tormentors.

"Time's up," Prime said, stalking back into the chamber. He pulled the twins' from their creator's grasp, smiling maliciously. He said nothing else to Starscream, leaving the room with his sparklings in hand. The Air Commander was terrified. Would the tyrant really keep his promise? Would Rumble and Frenzy make it back to Soundwave? He didn't know. No one came for him; he was left in the dank, cold cell for joors on end. Finally, after a minor eternity he heard the sound of heavy pedesteps coming towards his prison. Light flooded the room as the door slid to the side, temporarily blinding the crippled seeker. He could faintly make out the outline of the Prime standing in the door, waiting patiently for it to open fully. He had the seeker now, and he had all the time in the world. He could wait. In fact, he should probably see to the damage his little pet had sustained. Otherwise he might end up killing the fool before he had a chance to bond with him, and that would be a shame.

He stalked over to the seeker, and bent down, playing with the silver chains binding the petite form. He unchained the Decepticon, trailing his hands over the purple symbols marring his pretty wings. He would have to get those replaced with the Autobot brand as soon as possible. He pulled his soon-to-be mate to his pedes; the moment he was stable, the semi's hands were on him, pulling him up into a punishing kiss.

Disgusted, the smaller mech held as still as possible, trying hard not to react. He did not fight the glossa that invaded his mouth, but he did not attempt to return it either. The Prime finally pulled away, biting his prize's lips harshly.

"Pity. I had hoped that you would have a bit more fight in you. Perhaps repairs will help." Starscream was startled.

"Repairs?"

"Yes, repairs. I don't want to offline you from the strain of our bonding. Besides, if 'facing's not rough, it isn't much fun. Wouldn't you agree?" Starscream didn't answer. Soundwave was a kind and gentle mate, and if they did engage in rough play his lover was always very conscientious of his comfort levels. He doubted the Autobot would be as accommodating. He had no more time to contemplate this, as strong arms hoisted him into the air. Starscream took care to watch where they were going, looking for a way out, should he get the chance to escape, before remembering that he wouldn't be able to. The bond would ensure that, if he survived.

He had kept his own bond to 'Wave closed, not wanting his mate to feeling what he was going through. Now he opened it to say goodbye. A wave of _panic/anger/fear/love/desperation_ met him; Soundwave was frantic with worry. Starscream sensed his younglings had made it back safely and had told their creator about what had transpired. Star sent back a pulse of _love/calm/peace_. It did little soothe his distraught mate. Starscream was so caught up in Soundwave that he didn't notice that they had arrived at the medbay. He did feel it when the sadist, er doctor, began his work. Regretfully, the seeker pulled away, sending one last thought over his family bond.

'_I love you.'_

He shut off all of his pain sensors, ignoring the Autobot as best he could. Because of this, it came as a surprise when an explosion rocked the medbay. Ratchet cursed, thrown off his pedes. A shrill alarm sounded, signaling an attack. Still hissing, the evil medic strapped the white flyer to the berth before leaving. He would return once he had dealt with the Autobot casualties. He didn't bother to lock the medbay. He might need quick access, and the seeker wasn't going anywhere. Ironhide could send one of his mechs to guard the medbay if they were concerned about escape.

Pinned down, it was all the Decepticon could do was listen to the sounds of the battle. He could hear his aerial team flying passovers; he felt the tremors as they released their arsenals. Hope bloomed in his spark, but he squashed it. What were the chances that they were there for him? …Pretty good, actually, but the Prime would never let him go. He focused on the noise, trying to pinpoint everyone's location. It was near impossible given the cacophony, but it gave him something to do. He was so focused on his task he didn't notice the minute shift in air pressure that announced another mech's arrival.

"Star!" Starscream jerked, startled by his brother's voice.

"Skywarp!" Skywarp was not alone. Wrapped in his arms was none other than Starscream's beloved mate. "Soundwave!" Relief rushed through him. He threw open his bond, basking in the presence, both mental and physical, of his mate. He was also happy to see that his little brother was unharmed. He had worried what the reckless young mech might have done in his absence. His mate, however, was good and keeping him from harm. Starscream knew that, but he still worried.

The Communications Officer rushed to his mate's side, tearing at the straps that bound the mech. The straps, though they were designed to withstand the more violent Autobots, could not stand up against the strength of an enraged bondmate. It only took a few astroseconds to free Starscream and then the seeker was wrapped in his lover's arms, pressed against his firm chassis. Then Skywarp's arms were around them both and in a burst of particles, all three disappeared.

----------

The Constructicons were waiting in the previously prepared medbay. It was their hope that the air commander would not need much of their assistance, but they had prepared for the worst. They didn't have to wait long; barely a joor and a half had passed since the troops had left before Skywarp teleported him. Starscream was still cradled in his mate's arms. Hook directed the pair to a berth, and Soundwave gently set Starscream down and moved back so the medical team could work. It didn't take them long to seal off the damaged lines and restore his energon levels, but Scrapper informed them that they wouldn't be able to do any of the welding until the next cycle, when the shipment came in. The commander's injuries weren't life threatening, and with some pain killers he would be fine until then, so long as he didn't leave the berth. Skywarp had already commed Megatron to let him know that they had Starscream back.

"I know," came the wry reply. "Prime's outraged bellow kind of gave it away." Skywarp giggled. "Inform the Constructicons to prepare for the injured. We have three that are being carried in but are non critical, and six walking injured."

"Yes sir." Skywarp relayed the message, but didn't get the chance to say anymore. The med bay doors slid open and six hyper younglings came tearing into the bay.

"Creator!"

"Starscream!"

"You're ok!" Starscream smiled.

"Hi babies." Careful of their creator's injuries, they crawled onto his berth, snuggling into his sides. Two of his little mechs stayed away however. Rumble and Frenzy stared at the ground, refusing to look at their creator. Both wore expressions of guilt and shame. Exchanging a look with his mate, Starscream watched as Soundwave scooped the twins up. They squeaked in protest, struggling to get down, but their creator simply held on tighter. The cassette player gently deposited his creations on Starscream's berth. The Air Commander immediately wrapped them in his arms.

"What happened was not your fault. You did nothing wrong. It was the Autobots. I love you." He repeated his over and over until the twins, exhausted by their ordeal, fell into recharge. As soon as they did, his other younglings surrounded them, curling up in a pile with their littlest brothers before going into recharge as well. Contentment and happiness radiated from all of them. Ravage met his creator's optics as he sank into the murky depths of unconsciousness.

'Welcome back, Starscream. We missed you.' Then he too was gone. Starscream smiled. He turned to face his mate, who had perched on the edge of his berth. Soundwave retracted his mask, bending down to brush a chaste kiss against his lover's mouth. Star moved over, careful not to wake his younglings. 'Wave took the invitation, stretching out next to the seeker. Star snuggled into his mech's side, grinning slightly as Sounds wrapped an arm around him. Surrounded by his mate and his offspring the Air Commander finally felt safe. With a happy sigh he followed his family into recharge.


End file.
